


Had or Have?

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Truth or Dare is normally just fun and games, until tonight.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Had or Have?

A night off well-deserved. After quite a few difficult cases, the entire team decides it’s time for a team-bonding night. But also none of you want to be in work clothes longer than you have to, so Penelope offers her place up for a giant BAU sleepover. 

Kristy and her parents have the kids so Matt’s available. Luke got his neighbor to watch Roxy. Will was fine with the kids on his own, so JJ was free. Neither you nor Spencer have kids so you’re always free and as the BAU’s self-proclaimed wine-moms, Emily and Tara were ready to go whenever they wanted. The only one missing is David because he wants to spend time with Krystal, but he sends along a bottle of booze as a show of solidarity. 

At Penelope’s place, you all settle into pajamas and down a glass of wine, basically just leaning against each other, in silence, in well-deserved relief. Considering you’re all in your 30s and 40s, you work hard and then...play. Not play hard. Because ow. But you make sure to have fun. 

Nearly ten years ago, when you first joined the BAU, you had a crush on Spencer. Like really bad. But you’d always had this unspoken rule with yourself that you didn’t “dip your proverbial pen in the company ink,” so you let it go and then Maeve happened and it all just got away from you. 

“Alright, let’s get silly,” Emily says, pouring herself a second glass of wine. “Everyone gather ‘round. We’re playing truth or dare.”

“How old are we?” JJ asks.

“I don’t care. I’m the boss.”

Tara laughs but scoots herself into the circle anyway. “We’re off hours.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Penelope is of course down to clown. You can see the gleeful smile on her face when she looks around. If she does anything to embarrass you, you’re ready and willing to bring up her little crush on the resident newbie. “Spence, Matt, you too, get in here.”

Reluctantly, Spencer sits cross-legged on the floor and takes the wine glass from Emily, taking a chug straight from the bottle before pouring himself another glass. “Afraid we’ll bring something up?” Luke asks.

“Nope,” Spencer replies, popping the ‘p.’ It’s pretty obvious he’s lying, but when he continues, his reply is equally plausible, so everyone lets sleeping dogs lie. “This just reminds me of high school. Not the best time in my life.”

Over the next two hours, nearly three bottles of wine are split between the group of you. JJ has to revel her most embarrassing moment ever, which leads to everyone discussing their own, except Spencer, because he has “too many to count and not enough time in which to recount them.” Matt’s dared to peel a banana with his foot, which he does with surprising ease. Tara has to drink a nasty concoction of a drink called the smoker’s cough comprised of Jagermeister and mayonnaise. It almost makes her hurl, but she manages. Luke tells her she’s being a baby, so she makes him do one too and then he actually hurls. So all in all, it’s turning out to be an absolutely adolescent night between a group of young to middle-aged FBI agents.

Somehow, a random rule comes about that whoever is the last to finish off the last bottle of wine got to require the entire group to partake in their dare or truth, whichever one it happened to be.

Toward the end of the fourth bottle, you’re all a little loopy and as expected, Penelope asks you who your crush on the team was/is. Finishing off the last bottle, you smile as you pour. “Okay, that means everyone has to say who they had or have had the hots for. The only one I will exempt from this is Matt because he came to the team married.”

Matt wipes his forehead in mock relief and then watches with rapt attention. “So you first Y/N,” he says. 

Your eyes are heavy and the alcohol in you makes it hard to care about spilling the beans after so long. It doesn’t mean anything anyway, right? “Spence.”

“Huh? Spence, what?” He asks.

“You’re the one I had a crush on. Next.” You point toward JJ at your right to get the attention of yourself and the big, fat lie of ‘had’ that left your mouth. You still have the hots for Spencer, but no one seems to notice as JJ revels that, gasp, she had the hots for Emily when she joined the team. Tara would do Emily, Emily would do Tara, JJ, you or Spencer. Luke fumbles around himself before he finally reveals what you all know - that he has the hots for Penelope. Then it’s down to the final two - Penelope and Spencer. 

“No one,” Penelope replies.

“Bull. Shit.” You call her out - in the most loving way of course. “You brought this on yourself. Come on. Out with it. Just say it out loud. We all know anyway.”

“You don’t know shit.” It’s a nervous laugh and a bit too forced. 

You summon everyone to say who Penelope’s crushing on at the count of three. “One, two, three, Luke!” 

“Newbie? No way, no way.” She clumsily hands the baton to Spencer, but the secret’s out. They’re done for. 

“I’ve learned not to crush or I get crushed,” Spencer says. It’s a little too real, but after a number of drinks that’s how he tends to get. “But Y/N. Can we go to sleep now?”

Everyone replies with a hearty ‘hell yes.’ It’ll be a miracle if none of you wake up with a killer hangover in the morning, but fuck it, you had fun. None of you had laughed that much in a while.

Penelope throws blankets around the room for people to grab and within minutes, you can hear people snoring. Spencer’s next to you and he is the only one you can’t place whether or not he’s sleeping. When he turns over, you have your answer. “Had or have?” He asks sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“What?”

“Had a crush or have?”

With numerous glasses of wine in you, the truth spills forth. “Have. Since I started with the team, Spence.” 

He’s so tired he doesn’t open his eyes, but you see him smile. “Wanna sneak out and get pancakes in the morning? Maybe talk about how I have an IQ of 187 and yet I didn’t know that.”

“Absolutely. Goodnight, you beautiful idiot.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
